


Sold for Honour

by Leya



Series: Vicious Lullaby [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius sells his son to keep himself out of prison. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sold for Honour

~Draco’s P.O.V.~

It’s four weeks now since my life changed completely and still I don’t know for sure what happened. I’m bound to Harry Potter.

Can anyone understand what this means to me?

He’s my enemy. I hate him with an intensity that makes me shiver. I would do everything to get rid of him but he is too strong. I cannot resist him. I’m forced to live my life at the mercy of a man that doesn’t love me, a man that only wants to possess me.

I’ll tell you the story and then you will see, it’s all my father’s fault...

 

#-#

 

_~Flashback~_

_Lucius Malfoy paced up and down his study. He was in a bad mood. He felt nervous, terrified and desperate all at once and didn’t know what to do. The war was nearly over and it was only a question of time before Voldemort would be defeated._

_He was sure about this. Harry Potter would win and he, Lucius, would loose. Malfoys never loose. There had to be a way out of this terrible mess. Lucius stopped and slumped down at his desk and buried his face in his hands._

_„Father?“ Draco cautiously opened the door not sure about the mood Lucius was in. As the man at the desk didn’t answer he walked in. „Please father. You have to eat something! We are waiting...“_

_„Shut up and leave me alone!“ Lucius lifted his wand._

_Draco turned around and fled but before he reached to door his father’s voice stopped him. „Stop!“_

_The boy didn’t move. He never was sure about his father’s intentions. Sometimes he was frightened by the man who had given him life but he never questioned his orders._

_„Come here! Let me look at you!“ Lucius circled his son and eyes him up critically. Finally he nodded and returned to his desk. „It’s okay. You can leave now!“_

_~End Flashback~_

 

#-#

 

~Draco’s P.O.V.~

Had I been aware of my father’s plans I would surely had thought about running away. As I left his study I was confused but father often confused me and so I returned to my normal life.

Until that day Dumbledore visited Malfoy Manor and brought the contract...

 

#-#

 

_~Flashback~_

_„NO!“_

_„Sit down!_

_„I will never...!“ Draco fell into his chair as his father backhanded him hard across the face._

_„You know there’s nothing more important than the family!“ Lucius glared at his son warningly. „It’s only a question of time before Voldemort is defeated and we will fall with him. That’s not about to happen. Not as long as I can prevent it!“_

_„So you sell me to the highest bidder?“ Draco bit down on his bottom lip and suppressed with difficulty the tears now brimming in his eyes._

_„When you put it this way, yes. You will marry whoever Dumbledore chooses and I will not accept any excuses. Do you really think I loved your mother? I was married to forge an alliance between her family and mine and you will do the same.“_

_A harsh knocking at the door startled them both and Lucius hissed a last warning at Draco who refused to answer. Dumbledore entered the room and greeted politely. „I wish you a good morning!“_

_„Good morning, Dumbledore! Please sit down!“ Lucius gestured towards the chairs in front of his desk and held up a cup. „Tea?“_

_“This would be fine!“ Dumbledore took the cup and for several minutes he and Lucius made small-talk. Draco cringed internally at his father’s attempts to make Dumbledore forget what happened between them. Could the old man really be that stupid not to see what Lucius wanted?_

_Suddenly Dumbledore placed the cup on the desk and opened his bag. „Let’s get to the point!“_

_„Alright!“ Lucius smiled at the old wizard. „Please tell me whom you have chosen!“_

_Dumbledore answered the smile with the tiniest spark of malice. „Harry Potter.“_

_„NO! There’s no way I ever...!“_

_Lucius leapt to his feet and slapped Draco again sending the boy to the ground. „What. Did. I. Tell. You?“_

_What followed was only a blur to Draco who returned to his seat and fought against a sudden burst of panic. He couldn’t marry someone of his own gender. That was not possible!_

_„Then it’s settled!“ Dumbledore shook hands with Lucius and turned to Draco. „I expect to see you in two weeks. Try to be on time! It would make a bad impression when you’re too late to your own marriage!“_

_„Don’t worry. He will be there!“ promised Lucius in a cold voice and Draco knew his fate was sealed. So much for the old man to be stupid. Draco never imagined Dumbledore to be that hypocritical._

_~End Flashback~_

#-#

 

~Draco’s P.O.V.~

To be honest I don’t remember anything what happened on my wedding day. Father worked a spell on me to make sure I wouldn’t run or say no and when I was asked I said yes knowing I just sold myself.

There were hundreds of wizards and all of them talked to Harry. I was ignored by most of them until the Weasleys showed up. Ron threw me a dirty look and wished Harry luck with his bride. My face burned in embarrassment. Harry laughed and I wished to die in this instant. Never before I felt so helpless.

The next hours we walked through the crowd, laughing and talking, pretending to be happy. Finally Harry directed our steps back to Hogwarts and in utter shock I realised what was about to happen. I simply had forgotten about the wedding night...

 

#-#

 

_~Flashback~_

_Draco didn’t move. He stood in the middle of the chamber Dumbledore had given to them and watched Harry. The raven-haired boy started to unbutton his shirt and turned around as he heard Draco gasp in shock._

_Suddenly Harry realised that his husband hadn’t said one single word since they went to their room and his eyes hardened._

_„Will you stand there and look at me all night? Come over here!“_

_Draco swallowed hard as he heard Harry’s voice. He had changed. During the war the soft and gentle Harry Potter had become a hard and unforgiving man. His green eyes were cold and determined and Draco admitted to himself that he feared him._

_„I said come here! You are mine now!“ Harry’s mouth twitched in anger. „Don’t make me get for you!“_

_Draco slowly paced nearer. His heart was beating loudly and fearful. What happened next Draco never fully understood._

_Harry raised his wand and muttered a spell. Draco’s clothes vanished. He blushed furiously but Harry wasted no more time. He pounced onto the other boy and pinned him to the bed._

_They looked at each other then Harry whispered softly. „I wanted you, do you know that? As Dumbledore asked who was willing to marry you I said to him I would do everything to get you. Now you are mine and I’ll never let you go!“_

_Draco heard him and although his words sounded friendly he could see a mixture of hate and desire in those cold green eyes that showed him Harry’s real intentions. He was nothing more than a toy for the famous Boy-who-lived, something he would use to his own pleasure and crush when he was finished._

_Harry’s fingers explored every inch of Draco’s body leaving him no privacy. „Turn around!“ ordered Harry harshly. Embarrassed Draco obeyed._

_„You are beautiful! But not fully mine. Yet.“_

_~End Flashback~_

 

#-#

 

~Draco’s P.O.V.~

His tone should have warned me but at this time I didn’t recognise it. As I understood it was too late. He muttered something and in the next second he began to hit me.

He was beating me until I couldn’t move. My cries long changed into a small whimpering but still he wasn’t satisfied. He moved on top me forcing my legs apart...

 

#-#

 

Harry’s thrusts became harder and harder as he pounded mercilessly into the pliant body under his. This was all he ever wanted. He possessed Draco Malfoy. Draco was his, body and soul. He enjoyed the power he held over the other boy secure in the knowledge that Draco had had no choice. His father sold him and it was Harry who bought him.

At last satisfied he removed from Draco who curled himself into a small little ball, clutching his arms around his shaking body. His desperate sobbing caused Harry to feel proud because it was him who turned his self-confident and composed archenemy into a crying picture of misery.

„Stop crying and get dressed! We meet Dumbledore within the next hour and I want you to look great.“ Harry patted Draco’s tousled hair and left him alone.

 

#-#

 

~Draco’s P.O.V.~

I saved my father’s life, my mother and the name of my family but I paid with my soul. Now I’m lying next to Harry and I’m glad he finally fell asleep.

I cannot remember the time when my body didn’t ache from his beating. It’s something he loves to do. Making me cry, hurting me in every possible way. Once he told me that my tears turn him on. I tried not to cry anymore, to deny him this satisfaction but he know many ways to get what he want.

I can feel him move against my back and as his hand closes around my neck I know I’m back in hell.

 

END


End file.
